


Tender Loving Scare

by wildheartsneverdie



Series: AU August [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU August, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Trans Gueira (Promare), but there's a ghost, idiots to lovers, it's more goofy than spooky, mostly Meis/Gueira focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: After finding out Galo is scared of the ring girl, Meis and Gueira invite Galo to be a special guest on their youtube show The Fab-boolous Ghost Hunters.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: AU August [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Tender Loving Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my final fic for AU August. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> The prompt for this one was Ghost Hunters.

“How’s it going with you and the himbo?” Gueira asked over voice chat.

“He’s not a himbo! That’s not even a real word!” Lio squawked indignantly. “He has name, you know.”

In his game, Gueira checked on his chickens. He wanted to get the farm champion achievement and needed to keep his chickens at max happiness for 10 days straight. “Fine. How is it going with you and Galo?”

“We had a date last night.” Lio replied dreamily. They’d been going out for months and still hadn’t left the honeymoon phase. It was disgusting. “He took me out for minigolf and then we got Italian.”

“By Italian, do you mean pizza?” Meis’ deeper voice cut in.

“Perhaps.” Lio answered vaguely. “Stop interrupting. After that, we went back to my place.”

“Go on.” Gueira commented. “Did you fuck? Is his dick huge?”

“No! Yes. That’s not the point.” Lio paused to take a breath and Gueira could tell from his tone that Lio was about to launch into a story about something cute Galo had done. UGH. Why did falling in love turn people into such idiots? “Listen to this, we were going through my streaming queue and he was like ‘Why do you have all these horror movies?’ and I told him that it was research for your show. Then he told me that horror movies freak him out too much and he’s scared of the ring girl. Isn’t that cute?”

Gueira sunk lower in his seat. He needed to save Lio from himself somehow! Too bad Meis was always the one who came up with all the plans!

“Dude.” Meis said after a beat. “He has to come on our show.”

***

“Think I got a lead for our next episode.” Meis kept his eyes glued to his phone as he sank down onto Gueira’s bed. An old worn quilt covered the bed — one of the last things his grandmother made before she’d passed.

“Oh yeah?” Gueira sat next to Meis. Close, but not too close.

“Haunted hiking tunnel.” Meis held his phone out so Gueira could see the screen.

Gueira grimaced. “Haunted hiking tunnel? That sounds boring.”

“It used to be a train tunnel. Multiple hikers have reported seeing the ghost of a crying girl.”

“The abandoned part is cool.” Taking the phone from Meis, he glanced through web page detailing the hauntings in the tunnel. “It could be cool to investigate. But is it cool enough for our show?”

“Dude. Have you seen the photos of the ghost?” Meis took his phone back, his fingers briefly brushing against Gueira’s hand. Gueira’s stomach hopped like a rabbit at the brief contact. Unperturbed, Meis scrolled down the page on his phone.

Here was the thing. Love was stupid and Gueira was stupid and he had a stupid crush on his stupid best friend. They’d briefly dated their freshman year (before Meis realized he was gay and Gueira realized he was a boy), but mutually broke it off and decided they were better off as friends. 

Still, Gueira couldn’t help a sidelong glance at Meis while his attention was elsewhere. The way Meis’ hair tended hang over his eyes was hot, the chipped black nail polish was hot, and the hunch of his narrow shoulders was hot. Gueira was hot for his best friend.

If this was stupid, then Gueira didn’t want to be right.

“See?” Meis turned his phone around to reveal several blurry photos of what looked like the faint outline of a human.

“People actually photographed it?” Gueira scooted closer.

“I’m telling you. If we get this ghost on camera, our channel is going to blow up.”

“Get ready for those lucrative sponsorship deals, Meis.” Gueira held his hand up for a high five and Meis never left him hanging.

***

Gueira: Boss

Lio: What

Gueira: I need your advice

Gueira: Or something

Lio: Or something?

Gueira: I don’t know what to do

Gueira: About Meis :(

Lio: Did you fight?

Gueira: No

Gueira: It’s just…

Gueira: I have a crush on him

Lio: Oh. That.

Lio: Have you considered talking to him?

Gueira: I can’t do that!!!!!!

Lio: Why

Gueira: What if I mess it up?

Gueira I can’t lose my best friend D:<

Gueira: We dated once before and decided we were better as friends

Lio: I know. I was there.

Gueira: Is it weird if I still like him?

Lio: If you won’t talk to him

Lio: Kiss him

Gueira: NO!! That’s even worse!!!

***

“It doesn’t look haunted.” Lio stated as he looked over the opening of the hiking tunnel. “The other hikers ruin the illusion a bit.”

Gueira had to agree. Meis had driven them a few hours into the mountains to this cement-sided tunnel that cut through the rock. The abandoned train tunnel showed no signs of having once been a train tunnel and was well maintained as a hiking trail. Boring. Gueira could see at least a dozen other hikers making the best of this pleasant, not too hot fall day.

“I think it looks plenty creepy!” Galo exclaimed. “This’ll be fun.”

“Galo. You’re squeezing my hand.” Lio commented.

“What? Am I? I didn’t notice!” Galo laughed in a high pitched voice before dashing off to the mouth of the tunnel. “Come on, slow pokes!”

Meis checked his equipment bag. “You ready, boss?”

“Yeah. Camera’s all set.” Lio held up the small camera. He fixed both of his friends with a glare. “Be nice to him.”

“He agreed to this.” Gueira stated defensively. “Besides, you can’t tell me you haven’t been looking forward to Galo clinging to you with those big, strong arms of his.”

“I don’t want him to think my friends are assholes.” Lio retorted.

“We are assholes.” Meis commented.

“Just nice assholes!” Gueira added in.

“I’m going to find this ghost all by myself!” Galo waved to them from entrance of the tunnel.

After a short bit of walking through the tunnel, the light coming in from outside faded considerably. Galo kept sidling back to walk with Lio. “This tunnel is pretty chilly! Lio, are you chilly? Do ghosts come out when it’s cold? Is it supernaturally cold in here?”

Lio couldn’t quite manage to conceal his smug little smirk as Galo clung to his arm.

“He’s gonna be great.” Meis leaned over to mutter quietly to Gueira. “No one can resist a big dude getting scared.”

Gueira snickered. “We’re gonna get so many views.”

They continued to walk, followed by a string of Galo’s nervous talking. A bouquet of white flowers marked the midway point.

“An offering for the ghost!” Galo squeaked.

“You still want to be in this video?” Gueira asked, beckoning Galo over.

“Y-yeah! Of course I do!” Reluctantly, Galo let go of Lio’s arm and joined the other two in front of the tiny shrine.

“Okay. We’ll start in three, two—” Lio pointed at them signaling that he was recording.

“Hey, Meis and Gueira back at it again on our fab-boolous ghost hunt!” Gueira turned on all of his charm. He was born to be in front of a camera. “Today we have our special guest, Galo!”

“Hey.” Galo waved, all of his enthusiasm evaporated like mist now that the camera was on him.

Gueira glanced over at Meis. Maybe this wasn’t going to go so well after all.

“And we’re at the Intermountain Hiking Trail investigating the Ghost of the Crying Maiden.” Meis continued, getting into the boring historical details. 

Lio turned the camera from Meis to the flower shrine. Even he had to be getting tired with all the details.

“We’re going to try communicating with it! And find out why it’s crying.” Gueira ended the boring part, digging through Meis’ equipment bag and pulling out an old school tape recorder. They’d gotten it out of a thrift shop eons ago.

A group of hikers walked by and Lio insisted they stop filming because it ‘ruined the ambiance’. Once they were gone, Meis started up the tape player, turning the volume up so they could try to interpret its various hisses and static.

“Are you there?” Gueira asked.

Galo clamped his hand on Gueira’s shoulder. “Is she there? Why are you so sad? We’re- We’re here to help you.”

“I don’t…” Meis paused dramatically. “I can almost make something out.”

Gueira listened too, trying to draw out the tension. “Wait. It—”

“…lonely… lonely… lonely…” Came through, barely audible in the static.

“The ghost is lonely?” Galo asked, his voice high with tension.

“I’m lonely.” The voice said clearer now.

Meis stared at Gueira with wide eyes. The two of them had never gotten results as clear as this before. 

“Meis… Gueira… Is it supposed to do that?” Galo asked, his voice shaking.

“Yeah. It’s the ghost. This is so cool!” Gueira grinned.

“That’s… not… what… I mean…” Galo continued. “Look.”

With an exasperated sigh, Gueira followed Galo’s pointing finger only to see a shimmering, misty figure rising from the flowers. 

“Holy-” Meis started.

“Shit.” Gueira muttered.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lio asked impatiently.

“I’m so… cold…” The ghost said barely louder than a whisper.

“AAAH!” Galo shrieked and dove for Lio, knocking Gueira full body in Meis. “Aah, Lio! The ghost!!”

Gueira cursed as he stumbled into Meis. “Shit.”

Meis wrapped an arm firmly around Gueira, pulling him closer. “I got you.”

“I don’t— What are you—” Lio struggled as Galo appeared to be trying to climb on top of him in an effort to get away from the ghost.

“We have to get out of here right now!” Galo tried to pick Lio up. Somehow in the ensuing struggle, both of them toppled to the ground.

“Is he… okay…?” the ghost asked.

Meis laughed.

The situation was so ridiculous and Meis looked so good when he laughed that Gueira threw all caution to the wind. He kissed Meis briefly on the lips. They stared at each other in the dim light for far too long. Gueira thought about how badly he’d just messed up when Meis grabbed Gueira and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Oh… Love. I feel so warm…” The ghost intoned softly. If anyone had been paying any attention at all, they would have seen her softly drift away. 

***

Galo fell asleep on the car ride back to town, his head on Lio’s shoulder. It was kind of gross the way Lio kept looking at him all soppy. “Think he wore himself out.” Lio commented as he brushed some hair out of Galo’s face.

“That was a fiasco.” Meis commented as he drove.

“Dude. That was a corporeal manifestation! Boss, you better have gotten that on camera!” Gueira turned to stare into the back seat.

“I still have no idea what any of you are on about.” Lio frowned.

“There was a ghost. You seriously didn’t see anything?” Meis asked, lifting his eyes up to glance into the rearview mirror.

“I see you two holding hands up there.” Lio commented. “Did you finally talk to each other?”

Gueira snorted. “Oh yeah. We talked. With our tongues!”

“That’s how you talk.” Lio observed.

“I meant we kissed, you ding-dong!” Gueira smiled, his heart threatening to fly out of his chest when he said the words out loud.

“Thank god. I’ve been telling both of you to talk to each other for months.” Lio muttered.

Months? MONTHS?! He could have been kissing Meis for months? “I have some catching up to do.”

***

Meis lay shoulder-to-shoulder with Gueira atop his bed, watching the video of their trip to the hiking trail on Gueira’s phone. He’d dropped it about a week after he’d gotten it and the screen had been cracked since. Galo’s screaming had propelled this video to number one in popularity for their channel. They’d gotten Galo’s permission before posting it. He said he was very secure in his masculinity.

“What’re you looking at me like that for? You got a stupid expression.” Gueira asked, glancing over to see Meis watching him.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.” Meis reached over to run his fingers through Gueira’s hair. “You wanna make out again?”

“Dude. My mom is downstairs.” Gueira sat up, switching his position so he could straddle Meis.

“So? We make out quietly.” He reached up and pulled Gueira down for a kiss.

“I told her about us.” Gueira said softly.

“Your mom?”

“Yeah. She said, ‘At least I don’t need to ask when you’re bringing him around for dinner’.”

Meis laughed, low and deep. He looked so good when he smiled. “Your mom is okay.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Gueira shrugged, tracing Meis’ lips with his fingers.

“What’re you looking at me like that for? You’ve got a stupid expression.” Meis asked teasingly.

“If this is stupid, then I don’t want to be right.” Gueira grinned.

“Dude! That’s not how the saying goes!” Meis laughed.

“Shut up!” Gueira punched him lightly in the shoulder. “You better kiss me now ‘cause you’re so damn hot when you smile.”

And Meis never left Gueira hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> The ghost was a BL fan and just wanted to see boys kiss before she died. That was her unfinished business.


End file.
